Cryptid Hunters: Prehistoric Origin
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: Noah Blackwood stated they were going to where it all began. This is where it did begin, a lone mad man in the Amazon, living in seclusion with one of Noah's 'experiments'. When Grace and Marty discover him hiding, what will they do and what will they do when they find out why he looks like Grace, but a guy and older and also really, really insane. I own nothing, but OCs and plot


**Hello viewers**

**To all of you Cryptid Hunter fanfic lovers**

**I decided to write this after I finished the third book, Chupacabra a couple months back  
(Amazing book by the way)  
**

**So obvious spoilers**

**This is in no way related to the fourth book being written by Roland Smith**

**I do not own anything but the plot and OCs**

**So I shall intiate the chapter, now**

* * *

"Rose!" a voice cried out and the raven haired girl flinched.

The daughter of Noah Blackwood silently cursed as she noticed the shadow from the room the voice had come from grow bigger as the being approached. Before she knew it, the ten-year-old girl was caught in a pair of arms, fingers tickling her sides. She laughed hysterically as her older brother held her in place, tickling her to no end.

"S-stop! Con!" she cried out in between laughs and he finally stopped after several minutes

"That's for stealing my computer," the raven haired boy laughed as he stood victorious over his sibling.

"I just wanted to look up what Mokèlé-mbèmbé was," she pouted and he laughed.

"It's a dinosaur, a mythical dinosaur."

"Dad says it's real."

"Well dad always believes in the unknown," he stated and walked over to her. "I believe in reality."

"Well what if it is reality?" she snapped back with intellect more suited for someone older than her brother.

"Well then have a girl and name her Grace!" he proclaimed and she giggled until she thought of a question.

"What do you mean have a girl? And why name her Grace?"

"I like Grace, Grace is a sweet name and I mean have a girl like... Oh, dad hasn't told you about the birds and the bees," he gasped and she tilted her head.

"Birds and the Bees?"

"You know what, forget about it," he said and started to leave, but she jumed up and latched onto his leg.

He tripped and fell over on his front right before Rose got up to sit down on his back.

"Tell me what that is or I am not getting up."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Needless to say it was a very awkward conversation.

* * *

Constantine Blackwood smiled as he watched Travis Wolfe converse with his little sister. He himself had not had the pleasure of meeting the researcher and expert that his father had hired, but he hoped to. After all, Rose had admitted to having a crush on the guy. Of course this led to extra teasing from Constantine and eventually stating he wouldn't rest until they either broke up or married.

Time passed and he graduated from college, a big event, however not big enough for his family. Rose had changed in the years after she had met Wolfe. She was distant, only speaking to the Cryptid expert, not bothering to talk to Constantine anymore.

Soon he had found himself someone to love, a woman named Jane Sherold. They had met while in London, Constantine researching information about the Beast of Dartmoor, much to his displeasure and Jane visiting her extended family in the British nation.

The wedding was an even bigger event then his college graduation. All his friends had attended, his own father and co-workers, even the big hulking wall of meat, Butch McCall came dressed in a tuxedo. However, the wedding would only be complete for the raven haired man if his little sister could come, but she did not.

He sat alone on a terrace, watching the waves beat the coastline as the moon hung in the sky. He held a photo of him and Rose sitting in one of the photo booths in the Seattle Ark, one of Noah Blackwood's massive zoos. He sighed and looked back up to the moon.

The sound of the door creaking resounded throughout the outside world and he didn't need to turn his head for he had already heard the sound of heels clicking.

"I hate heels," Jane grumbled as she took them off and set them on the table, deciding to go barefoot on the tiled terrace.

She sat next to her now husband, placing a hand on his in a reassuring manner.

"Your dad wants you, says he wants to take a family photo."

The word family struck his heart and Constantine looked down a the photo. An eleven year old Rose sitting on his shoulders, both of them making funny faces.

"It's about Rose, isn't it?"

He nodded and she gave him a sympathetic look, knowing full well what it was like to lose someone. She had lost her family in a home invasion, being the only survivor. She had grown up alone in an orphanage until she had met Constantine.

"I'm sorry," she softly spoke and got up, emerald green eyes watching the prone form of Constantine Blackwood.

She moved several loose strands of her fiery orange hair before returning to the party inside, looking down in defeat. It several more moments before the door opened again and the sound of heels clicking on ceramic tiles returned to Constantine's ears.

"I'm fine Ja-"

He was cut off as his eyes gazed upon heels sitting on the table next to him, Jane's heels.

"It's not Jane," Rose spoke and he jumped up, turning around in shock.

"Rose?" he hopefully asked and she nodded, walking up to him.

She wore a white dress, suitable for the occasion. The moon reflected off her pale skin, making her look like the 'Dark Angel' she had been called by him in her younger years.

"You look... you look-"

"Pretty, beautiful? Sexy?" she asked and bent over to place her arms on the railing of the terrace. "Butch already called me all of that."

"Oh," he said and did the same thing with his arms, both of them staring out at the ocean.

They stood there in silence, just watching the waves roll onto the sandy beach, using silence as a cover to hide their excitement at conversing for the first time in forever. Finally, Rose broke the silence and stood up straight.

"Don't you want to know why I ignored you?" she asked and he nodded slowly, paranoia seeping into his mind, but not strong enough to deter his resolve. "I found out what dad does and when you started helping him, I cut you out of my life too."

He let that sink in, she had discovered something that their father was doing, something so bad she cut him and everything and everyone he was associated with out of her life.

"What changed?"

"Well..." she mumbled and opened her purse, pulling out pictures. "You saw me running to the bathroom, throwing up."

"You got sick so you wanted to talk to me?" he asked, but she looked away, not responding.

She handed him the pictures and he looked at them in confusion.

"Rose these are sonograms..."

He trailed off, figuring it out and he looked up to see her holding her pregnant belly, not yet inflated with her child.

"Your-"

"Pregnant? Yeah," she said, looking away with a blush. "You should know who the father is."

"Travis Wolfe," he chuckled, grinning at the thought of the man who he befriended.

"It was a couple months ago, Travis was sent to Hong Kong and I went with him to do some research too. We got a bit tipsy and fell on the bed, the next morning I wake up with him next to me... nude."

He had to hold his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud and drawing people outside. Her fist connected with his arm and he hissed in pain.

"Oh shut it, it's not like you did any better."

That was also as much a true fact as their dad being obsessed with Cryptids. After their reunion in the States, Jane and Constantine had decided to start dating and soon they were found in the latter's room in bed together. Of course that was the reason for the wedding, she was expecting a little one soon.

"Not my fault she can't hold her liquor," he laughed and they shared that laugh, acting like the Dark Angel and the Dark Knight all over again. "So, what now?"

"Con," she said and looked at the door, making sure that no one was coming, then looked around to check for eavesdroppers. "Listen to me, you need to go, leave. Just run away."

"Why?" he asked as she pleaded with him.

"I already told you, I found out dad. He lied to us, to you, to me, to the world. What he's doing, its sick."

"What's he doing?" Con asked and she gulped down all her resentments for this moment.

"He's killing animals, ending entire species, sending them to extinction, then stuffing their bodies," she gagged and he raised and eyebrow.

"What?"

"Con, just listen to me. Whatever dad's up to, it's not good," she stated and looked at the door again. "Travis will be looking for me. I'm not suppose to be here."

"Explains your vibrating phone," he said and she looked I her purse to see her phone actually vibrating.

"Oh," she gasped and answered it, beginning a conversation with the father of their child. "Hi Travis... Oh, I'm just out doing... well..."

She clasped a hand over the phone and looked at her older brother in desperation.

"What?" he asked and she bared her teeth.

"Seriously, we use to do this all the time!" she hissed silently at him and he lowered his voice to a hushed tone as well.

"Yeah, I took the blame, then you oh me one," he replied and she smiled, but it dropped when he continued, "but that dropped when you started ignoring me."

"Oh come on!" she hissed in anger and he put on an amused smile. "Fine, I'll do whatever you want, just help me out!"

He put a hand to his chin and thought up an excuse for her.

"You wanted to get me a wedding present and right now you're hiding it in my room," he suggested and she put the excuse through the line.

"Uh huh... yeah... sure Travis... thanks, bye... love you too," and with that she closed the phone, smiling. "Thanks bro..."

She trailed off at seeing the grin on his face.

"I don't like that look," she stated and the grin went even wider.

"Oh, you're not," he said, moving to stand in inch from her.

The females of the Blackwood family generally were smaller than the males, being petite, delicate things that resembled dolls while the men resembled towering stick people, being lean, but muscular if they could. Only a few were exceptions to this rule of genetics, but these two siblings were not.

Rose gulped as her brother towered over her, his eyes locking with her.

"Remember our conversation before birds and the bees?"

* * *

It was several years later that Constantine found himself on a plane headed for the Amazon. Apparently, his father needed a package delivered to a friend there and sending his son as the delivery boy was the perfect way of doing things. Of course, Noah Blackwood had no idea of Constantine and Rose's repaired relationship.

The siblings had gotten close again, close enough to the point that Rose had named his and Jane's daughter Leah. Little Grace Blackwood was stilling sitting within the younger Blackwood's womb, but she was kicking.

"Come on sis, you gotta honor the deal," Constantine said and Rose sighed in defeat.

"Why?" she whined in frustration and he smirked.

"I help you, you-"

"Owe me, yeah, yeah, I remember," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her pregnant belly. "So you check your cargo yet?"

"Doing it right now," he spoke, placing the tablet on a crate so she could see him opening it.

He grabbed a crowbar and slid into it before prying off the lid. What he found boggled his mind. A little creature stared up at him, crimson eyes staring at him with dark grey scales covering its body. It was rather large, curled up inside the crate. Two large, three toed, clawed feet connected to the body by two thick, strong legs. Small arms with three fingers, two on top of a single one on each small arm. A large head with a jaw filled with dagger like teeth.

"Uh, Rose," Constantine said as the dinosaur poked its head out.

"What the f-"

She didn't finish as a beeping sound came from his tablet. He was getting a call from his father.

"Dad's calling, I'll record it," he said and readied himself for the conversation.

He walked out of the back after placing the crate lid back on top of the crate, covering the prehistoric creature. The television came to life and revealed Noah Blackwood, his eyes glaring at the screen, now going through at his son.

"Hi dad, how's it going?"

The man didn't answer, he just glared ad Constantine squirmed in place.

"Did you know that crate you just opened had a transmitter set in it? That it would activate when it was opened," he stated and Con's face dropped, knowing he had been discovered. "So what do you think of my little experiment son? It's just the first of many."

"Experiment?"

"Genetic splicing, creating creatures by changing DNA," he laughed and Constantine's eyes just widened in horror. "We get to play God, son. We'll be rich for 'discovering' new species and extinct ones!"

"She was right."

"What?"

"Rose you were right," Constantine stated and Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Son, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am because I know that Rose was right about you. You're a sick, twisted monster," he growled and grabbed his tablet, making sure all of this was recording.

"What did she say?" the older man demanded to know and Constantine glared at his father.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"You will tell me or I will go to her myself!"

"Don't you touch her!" the raven haired man roared and his father was taken back by his outburst.

Usually, this boy was calm and was never truly angered, most of the time faking it to make people laugh.

"Don't you go near her or Travis."

"They've filled your head with lies, son," he reassured, attempting to change his child's mind, but it was in vain.

"It's to late dad, she's on this call to. All of this is being recorded."

Noah's eyes went wide right before Constantine cut the connection. The television screen switched views, now showing Rose's concerned face.

"It was all true," she murmured and he nodded.

"Rose, run. Take Grace and have her somewhere dad will never find her. Promise me you will not let him win!"

She nodded, but he shook his head.

"Promise!"

"I-I promise," she stammered, knowing where he was going with this.

"I can't let him have that, that abomination," he said, referring to the genetically created dinosaur. "I'm sorry Rose."

"Con! No! Please, don't do this!" she pleaded as he headed for the cockpit.

The plane was on auto-pilot, flying itself forward towards its destination. Gripping the controls after setting the plane to crash into the Amazon below, he prepared himself for the inevitable.

"Bye Rose," he murmured and somehow, over all her screaming and crying, those words reached her ears right before the deafening sounds of metal tearing and explosions booming.

* * *

**Well that finishes that up**

**So I hope all of you Cryptid Hunter fans like this**

**I really do hope more people take notice of this book because I just love it**

**Now, without further ado**

**I abide you all**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**See ya,  
Lord Revan Flame**


End file.
